Emotional Fever
by AiZxEqual
Summary: Akashi had a fever on the day he had a date with Furihata.! And he becoming more emotional when he's in this state. Furiaka!
1. Chapter 1

Akashi was not one to show his weak side to anyone. He's a man with full of pride. He would never show any of his weakness to anyone, not even to his own family,even his friends. But unfortunately for him, he was weak to a boy named Furihata Kouki, or in other word, his lover. So, when the brunette asked him whether he wanted to go for a date after school tomorrow, with a frantic beating of his heartbeat and the blushes creeping up his face, he said yes. So, his boyfriend made a promise with him, asking for him to wait for him in front of his own school, and he would come to picked him up later.

But cursed his own self. He have a fever today, the day they will go for a date after two weeks of exams. He groaned. He turned to the right and opened his eyes slowly, trying to look at the time. It's 7:20 am. He huffed, letting out a hot breath as he felt his body a bit heavy today. He feel so sluggish and lazy that he doesn't feel like going to school today. He really wanted to stayed at home and sleep,while cuddling with his lover. Lover. Upon that one word, he forced himself to get up and get ready for school. He don't care in what condition he's in right now, meeting with his lover is what he really wanted right now. Just as he was about to set his foot on the floor, he felt dizzy that he almost fall back down on the bed.

"Ugh.. my head feel so heavy.."

He don't know why, but he feel somehow emotional. His eyes start to become teary on their own.

_"Kouki... "_ He sniffed.

"Akashi-sama?" There's a knock on his door. "Are you already awake?"

He controlled himself and collect back his composure. "Yes."

"Breakfast and the bath are ready."

"Yes, thank you."

"Is there anything you want?"

"No, you can go."

"Yes."

Upon hearing the footsteps on the outside slowly, gradually fade, he let out another yet sighed as he bring up his hand to massage his head a little bit. It was not a lie when he said his head feel really heavy.

* * *

" Hey Akashi, are you okay?" Mibuchi asked the red hair as he noticed the quiet boy beside him. Not that he's a talkative one, but his quietness today was not the usually quiet he was every day.

"Yea, I'm okay."

"Really? you seems kind of unusual today though."

"What kind of unusual is that?"

"That," He pointed at the sweat appearing on Akashi's forehead. "...you're sweating a lot today."

"Hmm.."

"Akashi-"

"I'm going to my class now,see you later." Akashi said as he walked along the hallway to his class. He really need to rest his head. It's getting too much. The dizziness is too much for him to handle when he was standing. He decided to take a nap as soon as he sit on his seat, so when it's the time for his date with his Kouki, he will feel a whole lot better.

* * *

The moment he opened his eyes, he was surprised when he looked there was no one in the class at all. The students bags also are not in the class too. He sit up straight and turned to his left, only to see the sky had turned orange. He gasped. Kouki. Their date. He start to packed up all his things, and realized there's a note on his table under his text book.

_Akashi-san, this is the homework for today ..._

"Ugh..." He groaned and take the small piece of paper and rolled it up,putting it in his pencil case. "Can't the teachers give a break? we just finished our exams.." He zipped up his bag and slung it on his shoulders, before he staggered a bit as he stand up from his seat. He stabilize back his balance and proceed to walked out from the class. "It seems that my fever is still here.." He sighed. As he was walking slowly towards the school grounds, he took his phone out and checked on the time. It's 5:35 pm. He frowned. "Kouki said his school ended at 4, so... he still have about an hour. "

He stopped as he think. It was too early to waited for him in front of the school, and it would only make his legs tired standing too long. " I guess I'll wait at the cafeteria and do my homework then." He slowly walked down the stairs and headed for the cafeteria. He find himself a seat beside the large see through glass, so that he can see if his boyfriend are here or not from inside. Just as he sat down on the chair, he felt really tired from the 10 minutes of walking. It really does take on his toll, just to get to the cafeteria from his class. He felt his eyelid become heavy again and he felt cold, really cold. He plopped down his head, facing the school gate, on the table as his arms acted as a support and closed his eyes. He pulled his school's jacket to cover himself, and curled himself into a not-perfect-ball. "Kouki... faster."

_**40 minutes later. . .**_

Akashi opened his eyes and the first thing he was trying to look for is his lover, but.. what he saw was nothing. There was no one in front of the school's gate. He frowned as once again, he become emotional like when he was in the morning. "Kouk-" His eyes widen as he felt a cold finger pressed on his forehead, in the middle of the eyebrows.

"What are you frowning for?"

He know that voice. He quickly whipped his head to look at the front, only to see a pair of brown orbs starring at him with a small smile hanging on his face. He can feel his own heartbeat racing and the tears welling up in his eyes. "K-Kouki?"

"Hey, Prince charming-san."

He can't helped but to blushed at that name. He straightened up his back, making the cold finger slip off from his forehead. He took out his cellphone and look at the time. It's 6:05 pm. He looked back up at his lover. "You're early..."

"By 15 minutes?" Furihata chuckled. " My school ended quite early,15 minutes before 4, I think? and..." Unexpectedly, there was a blush on his face. "..well, I kind of rush straight away to the station.." He scratched his cheek in embarrassed.

"A-ah.. r-really?"

They both blushed as both trying not to meet with each other gaze. It suddenly become quiet around them. They both didn't know how to acted at this time, before Furihata actually remembered why did he come to Kyoto today, despite he have school tomorrow. He stand up from the chair and hold out his hand to his lover. "Um.. Akashi-san, let's go?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow at that gestured. "W-where?"

"To our date. I did said that today is going to be our date."

"A-ah.. y-yeah."

"So?"

"W-what?"

Furihata move a bit his hand that he was holding out to Akashi. At this,Akashi totally get what did the brunette meant. He reached back to hold onto that inviting hand and gripped on it tightly as he smiled sheepishly. Though he have a fever right now, just seeing the brunette really did some unknown miracles to his body. They walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand and their shoulders touched with each other. "Your hand are cold, Kouki. I like it.."

"E-eh? r-really?"

He nodded, and he can feel his boyfriend tighten up his grips on his hand. "So, where do we want to go?"

"It's a secret." Furihata flashed him a grinned. "But, I can give you a hint, I guess."

"What?"

"For now, our first destination is the bus station."

"Bus station?"

He turned to look on his right and he can see the confused face on his red hair lover. He chuckled, _"Ahh.. he's so cute. Does he even realize that?. .."_ He nodded. "Yup. Bus station."

For about eleven minutes of walking, they both reached the bus stop and to their luck, the bus that they had to ride come at that exact moment. Seeing this, Furihata jogged to catch up with the bus, dragging Akashi behind with him. They got in the bus and waited for a moment as there was three people in front of them payed up for their ticket.

"Ah.." Akashi eyes widen at the sudden realization that they indeed have to pay for their's too. Just before he tried to take out his wallet from his back pocket, there heard two ***beep*beep* **from the scanner.

"I'll pay for us." Furihata smiled and once again drag him to find an empty seat in the bus. He mumbled as he didn't even see any empty seat, but he was wrong. There was indeed an empty seat three rows from the back. He quickly move to that seat. "Here, Akashi-san. You can sit." He let go of the red hair's hand, only to pushed him to sit on the single empty seat.

At this, it managed to make Akashi blushed furiously that he started to feel dizzy for a bit. He looked up at his lover,whose standing beside of him, facing him. "B-but you? you're the one who should sit, since you've just arrived-"

"It's okay."

"But-"

"I would rather give my seat to my lover."

Again, he does think that the blushed was really hard to go away from him. He looked down on his lap, before he turned to his left side and watched the scenery on the outside, that the bus passed by. _"Ah..this is bad. I feel sleepy again.."_

_"Ah!_" Furihata eyes widen as he remembered something. He slide off one of his bag's strap and unzipped his bag, rummaged for something. He bring out a red scarf. He looked at his lover,whose he obviously noticed how sleepy and sluggish he was today. He know why was that, but he just keep quiet about it. He leaned forward and untied the black tie around his lover neck, before he wrapped the red scarf on him instead. He wrapped it two times,and arranged it smartly on the other's neck.

Again, Akashi was taken by surprised. He snapped his head to the right. "Kouki?"

"You look pretty with a red scarf. It match with you hair color."

"I-I..."

"I'll keep your tie with me."

Ah,he think if he stayed with this boy longer,the brunette will totally over took his soul and heart away from his own body. His brunette lover is so sweet and a gentleman too, not to mention. How could he not meet with this boy sooner? "T-thank you.." He bring up his hand and touched the scarf as he buried his mouth inside of it. He smiled. "It's... warm."

"Is it okay?"

"Yes."

He heard the other sighed in relieved and heard he zipped up his bag back and slung back on his shoulder. "Thank goodness. I was worried that you will get a rash or something, since your skin is quite sensitive."

"I.. it didn't." He glanced up and he can see his lover smiled sweetly at him. He really wanted to talked and accompanied the other longer, but his urge to sleep is stronger than him.

Furihata whose noticed that his lover eyes keep on close and open, just chuckled. He let go one of his hand from the hand rail, only to pulled Akashi's head to lean on his body. "It's okay, you can sleep for awhile. I'll wake you up later. But... it was just for about 8 minutes,though."

"Kouki..."Akashi nuzzled on the other's body and bring up his hand to gripped on the other's black Seirin school uniform.

* * *

Eight minutes passed and they already reached their destination. Furihata looked at Akashi and gently shake him up by the shoulder. He noticed that his lover only open half of his eyelids, as he trying hard to sleep back. He chuckled. "Sorry Akashi-san, even if I wanted to let you sleep, I can't. Come on." He reached for his lover's hand and pulled him up, dragging him out from the bus.

"A-ah.. s-sorry, Kouki."

"It's okay."

Akashi rubbed on his eyes, trying to get a clear vision on to where they're right now. His eyes widen in surprised at the big structure of the building, and the signboard near the entrance.

**Kyoto Aquarium**

He gasped. He turned to looked at the boy on his left. "What is this?"

"Well..." He can see that the brunette are blushing. He chuckled softly and that manage to grabbed his lover's attention.

_"Ahh..he really..."_ He smiled softly and grip on the other's hand tightly. "Thank you. Let's go."

"Y-yeah!" Furihata looked away from the enticing heterochromatic eyes. They begin to walked to the entrance.

"But.. Kouki, isn't passed 5:00 pm already? why are they still open?"

"Ah, well.. I heard that they're doing a special event for today. To show their gratitude to the people who had been coming here and keep this place alive." They stepped in, and there was really a lot of people from different town as well. "Woah..! it's really beautiful!"

"Yes, it is indeed."

They both started to look on every one of each live sea creatures at there, moving from one place to another. While they're totally enjoying this, Furihata can't helped but to always glanced at his lover for every each five minutes. He wore a pained expression on his face, as he observed the red hair. He can't stopped himself from sighed every time he did it.

_"Hey, isn't that Rakuzan high uniform?"_

_"Where?"_

_"It really is! woah! their uniform really does look high class,not like us.."_

_"Hey, let's try to get closer and look at his face! I heard they're many handsome boys from that school!"_

_"Ah! there's from Seirin too!"_

Akashi can't helped but scoffed. _"Typical girl."_ He tighten his hold's on the brunette's hand. Ah, the other hand really are cold. So is this place. He shivered, feeling cold sensation hit him to his bones. His body trembled a bit at this. He prayed that his boyfriend wouldn't noticed it, as he don't want the other to get worried and rushed him to go home. He don't want that, because he wanted spend his time, as long as they can together. He turned his body towards his lover and closer their gap, trying to get as close as possible, trying to get the warmth his lover possessed. "Kouki-"

"Ah, Akashi-san. I want to go to the toilet first, can you stay here for awhile?"

"W-what? o-okay."

He don't know why, but his chest tightened at this. He reluctantly let go of his lover's hand. He watched as the brunette disappeared through the crowd and fade from his sight in just 30 seconds. He sighed both in disappointed and relieved. Disappointed that he have to part away from his lover, and relieved because it seems that his dizzy turned more worse, and he didn't want the other to notice it. He walked towards one of the large cylinder aquarium and looked at the small colorful fishes swimming in there. Through the glass, he can see that his breath let out a puffed of hot air as it huffed at the glass. He closed his eyes, trying to rest even for a bit before his lover returned. Just as he was about to rest his mind, there was a voice, a girl, talking to him. He opened one of his eyes and looked at the girl with 0% interest.

"Oh! you're Akashi Seijuro, right?!"

"Ehh! it can't be! what are you doing here?!"

"Kyaa~! ne ne, are you alone? let's walk together!"

They keep on talking to him for a good-bad 5 minutes. And he decided, he are annoyed much by it.

"Leave me alone." He glared at the three girls, and he did successfully scared them off as he watched they retreated back to where he had seen them. As he turned his head towards the direction where he last saw the brunette walked, he see one thing he don't want to even imagined it would happened.

One girl, a cute one, are talking to his boyfriend. HIS BOYFRIEND. And not to mentioned, the girl looked really really close to Furihata's type. They were talking happily, well at least the girl is smiling, and blushing. The girl totally had feelings for his boyfriend. He clenched tight his hands. His chest feel hurt, really really hurt. It feel suffocated, it making him hard to breath. He gasped as he feel his warm tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to interfered and snatched the boy from the girl and kept him only to himself, but shit, his dizziness come back and he can't even hold it anymore. He really need to close his eyes and rest. He hated himself. How could he sleep when his boyfriend seeming like slowly start to fade from his mind. "K...Kouki.." and all turned black as he landed with a loud thud on the floor.

* * *

Akashi opened his eyes, only to looked at a pair of brown orbs staring at him in worried. "K-Kouki?" He can heard his voice are hoarse.

Instead of flashing him a bright smile, Furihata flashed a disappointed and hurt smile at him. "Hey,wake up already?"

"I-I.."

"You fainted in the aquarium."

"I-I..d-did?" Upon remembering the last scene he saw before he blacked out, he immediately sit up and distant himself away from his lover. And then, that's when he just realized something. They're not in the aquarium anymore, they're already outside. Instantly he felt guilty. "..sorry.."

"For what?"

"For r-ruining our date."

"And?"

He was taken a back at that. He looked up to his right, the other had a serious face on him. "What and?"

"I don't know. Think for yourself, Seijurou."

_**STAB**_

His heart felt like it was stabbed by a sword. That tone. He's not a fool, not to noticed and know that kind of tone. Again, he apologized. "I.. I can't helped it."

"Help what?" Furihata raised his voice and stand up from there, standing in front of his lover with an annoyed face.

Getting this kind of treatment, really did as thought as putting a salt on the wound. He can't hold himself back anymore. So he burst out, with tears rolling down his cheeks, dizziness swirling inside of his head and emotional feelings that he have today, plus with the anger he felt when the girl talked to his lover. "You're the one to talk!"

Furihata eyes widen in shocked as he witnessed a mess Akashi Seijuro in front of him.

"Don't YOU have something to tell me and apologize to?! You were cheating on me, aren't you?!"

"I-I'm what?"

"I saw you talking happily with that short haired girl! She was blushing the whole time you both talked to each other! You both already know each other long ago, right?! You lied to me when you said you want to go to the toilet! Instead of going there, you met with her!"

"Seijuro, stop! what are you-"

"You bring me here, you asked for a date today because you wanted to break up with me, isn't?! as soon as possible!"

"Seijurou! stop! do you even know what are you saying?!"

"I know-!"

"Don't make a sudden deduction like that! " He raised his voice, both looking at each other.

Akashi are totally regretting his actions right now. Why did he even have to be so emotional today? He looked down on his lap. He sure, so sure that the brunette will take his bag and leave him right here and never turned his back to looked at him again. He gripped on his pants. _"Ah.. Kouki are going to hate me now.."_ He bit his lower lips, trying to hold in his tears.

It continued on for about ten minutes.

Furihata sighed in exhausted. He unzipped his school uniform and take it off, draping it over his lover's head. He kneeled down in front of Akashi and bring up his hands to cupped his lover's face, tilting it up so that their eyes met. "Are you okay now?" He used his both thumbs to stroke the white cheeks slowly.

"K-Kouki..!" Akashi eyes widen and it was shaking a bit as he stares back in the brown orbs. He nodded, but was confused as to why did his boyfriend draped his school uniform on top of his head.

Guessing what's on the red hair's mind, Furihata answered, "You're a man with a full of pride, Seijurou. You're Akashi's. Do you want others to laugh and make fun of you when they see this side of you?" He paused and observed his lover's expression. "I know you hate to show people your weakness, that's why."

"I-I.."

"But... why did you included me in the 'others' too? aren't I'm your boyfriend, Seijurou?"

Again, Akashi heart swelled at this. He nodded. He wanted to speak, but it's hard for him when his heart ache this much.

"Then, why didn't you say anything that you had a fever?"

His eyes widen at this, how did the brunette know? He choked on his tears. "H-how-"

"What boyfriend would I be, if I didn't know you had a fever?"

"I-I'm..sorry.."

"Please, at least show it to me."

"K-Kouki..." He spread his thigh a bit and pulled his lover into a hug, as he continued to sobbed. Ah, how could he be so selfish? He indeed a prideful man, but does he even have to hide his weakness from his own lover? he was wrong when he included the boy in front of him in the 'others' too. His lover even tried to pretend that he didn't know nothing just to keep his pride on with him, even now, shielding his crying mess face with his own school uniform. "I-I'm so sorry, Kouki.."

"I'm hurt, Seijuro." Furihata paused, "..but, I know that you're aware of your family's title." He wrapped his arms around the other's body. They stayed like that for a few moments, before he opened back his mouth, asking, what make Akashi suddenly get over to 'that' topic. He pulled away, but keep his arms around the other's waist. "Tell me about before."

Hearing this, make Akashi blushed furiously as it reflected back on his stupidity. He shake his head. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

He take a deep breath before he let it out softly.

"I.. I saw you talked with that girl, and you both looked really happy. And.. s-she was really close to your ideal type.."

"My ideal type?"

"D-don't you like cute and innocent girl? She.. has both of that. And.. she was and is a girl. If only I-"

" ' If only I was like that' ? Is that it?"

He just keep quiet.

"First of all, I didn't lied to you. I did go to the toilet, it just after that she come to talk to me. She did said that she likes me."

"S-see-!"

"And no, I told her."

".But, didn't you l-like t-that type of-.."

"But you're innocent and cute too. Except that you're a boy. "

"No. I'm not even both of that. Especially innocent, I'm not even near that." He sighed. He bring up one of his hand and touch his left eyes, which was his emperor side. " I hate this. If only I didn't have this eyes, then I would be like a normal people. I would-"

"What are you saying, Seijurou?" Furihata chuckled at this. "See, you're cute. Just look at what you're rambling right now, and the nonsense you're saying when you're jealous." He stroke the red hair's cheeks gently, lovingly, as the other leaned into the touch. Again, he chuckled. " This is what makes you even cuter than those girl.." He smiled softly. "You do have innocent part of you Seijurou. Look, "He pull away his right hand from the cheek, and cover Akashi's left eyes. "With this red ruby eyes, there's prove that you did have innocent side in you. "He paused, before he continued it back. "While this one," He move his hand only to cover the right's eyes. "This is what make you different. "He stopped and he noticed the other was blushing beet red. "And don't hate on those eyes, they're beautiful." He put down his hand and grab at the back of the other's head and tilted it a bit. " And this what make me choose you, love you." He leaned in and kiss his lover on the lips,deepening the kiss, as to throw away the insecure feeling his lover had.

Akashi didn't know when, in between those words, he begin to cried back. He even was taken aback at the sudden incoming kissed the other initiated. But it's not that he hated it, he loved it. He kissed back, accepting the assurance his lover offered. He gripped at his lover's shoulder, making the shirt wrinkled. But he didn't care, the school already long over.

They kissed, involving their tongues, holding it for 7 minutes long even without pulling apart.

But Akashi, being in the condition he's in, he gasped for air and his face turned even redder. Saliva dripping down his chin as well at the sides of his mouth. He pushed Furihata a bit. "K-Kouki,I-I can't breathe.." He tried to reasoned, but the other keep on shutting him with his lips until it reached to 10 minutes. They pulled away, his lips is swollen in deep red. "I-idiot! I told you to stop!"

" Sorry, you're too cute tonight."

If it was possible, there was probably a hot steam evaporate from his head. He dropped his head on his lover's shoulder. "Kouki, you're cold.."

Upon hearing this statement, just then Furihata remembered that his lover was having a fever. He cursed. With the amount of the intensity thet gave in that 10 minutes ago,definitely already taking on his toll. His eyes caught the big clock in the middle of the tower at the other side of the road. It show 9:05 pm. "Hey, I'll send you home, okay?"

"Emm.."

"Then, let's go-"

"C-can you stay? T-today, my parents will not be at home until next week."

"Sure. I guess I can skip school tomorrow and informed Kuroko about this. Besides, tomorrow is Friday, I have weekends to support me too."

"And..the reasons to s-stay longer?"

"If you want me to." He unwrapped his arms and lift himself up from the ground, dusting off the dirt on his pants. He grabbed his backpack and slung it on his shoulders. "I'll flag down a taxi, so that you can rest. Your fever indeed is high. It was too hot when we kiss."They both walked towards the taxi's stop hand in hand, slowly.

"I love you, Kouki,"

...

"Love you too, Seijurou."

"And.. I really am sorry for ruining our date today. I-"

"It's okay. We have weekends to make it up for it."

Akashi smiled and leaned his head on Furihata's shoulder. "Yeah.."

* * *

A/N:So,this is my second story!how is it?please leave a reviews~ please? please? okay? ^^ and.. I still didn't know which ratings suit me better to write. Is it this, or M rated? and.. I've been thinking that I really wanted to do a chaptered fic about this pairing, should I? But I'm not good at writing though. What do you guys think? Again, sorry for my poor english. *bow* Oh, should I write a short second part smut for this story? *evil laugh* do tell me something! ^^ but for now, I'll marked it as complete! 'till then, bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Akashi-san, wake up. We're here."

"Ehmm..."

"Akashi-san?"

Furihata glanced at his lover beside him. The other was full of sweat, and the way he was breathing also seems like it was hard. He sighed. He turned his head to looked at the driver and pay the taxi's fare with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for using my left hand, sir."

"It's okay." The driver said as he was busied counting the coins for the changes. He handed back the changes to Furihata and smiled.

"Thank you." He kept it in his pant's pocket. He got out first from his side, grabbing Akashi's bag, before he walked around the car and opened the door at Akashi's side. He scooped the other boy in his arms and bowed once again at the taxi's driver and closed the door using his body. The taxi drove away from the neighborhood as he started to walked towards the Akashi's residence. _"Akashi-san is really light. Did he skips his meals again?"_ He frowned as he take a looked at the boy in his arms. As soon as he reached the front gate, he pressed the intercom and immediately there was a voice answered to him.

"Who's that?"

"A-ah, I'm Furihata-"

"Furihata sama?"

"Yes. And I'm with Seijuro."

"Please wait for a moment."

The intercom died down and there heard a clicked as the small gate has been unlocked. Just before Furihata wanted to pushed the small gate, the gate had been opened from the inside and Akashi's butler appeared in front of them. His face was shocked at the sight in front of him.  
"A-Akashi sama?"

"Ah.. he was just sleeping. He have a fever this morning."

"R-really? how could I not noticed that this morning?" The butler slightly became panicked.

"It's okay. It was really like him that he don't want to show his weak side in front of others." Furihata smiled, tried to assured the old man. "It's nothing serious, though his fever rise up a bit."

"T-then, please come inside and I will prepare the medicines and the dinner as soon as possible!" The butler closed back the small gate and it automatic locked, as he ran back into the house, as fast as his age can make him.

It was not like Furihata mind it at all, he had been here for a few times already after they had started dating. And of course when Akashi's parents are not at home. Not that he don't want to see his lover's parents, but he just didn't prepared himself yet to face them. They're indeed the Akashi's.

He knew the house by now. He walked towards the front door and slide it opened. He took off his shoes using one of another legs, as he can't just dropped Akashi like that. The other would killed him, and he didn't want it either. After so much of struggled for 1 minute and 24 seconds, he managed to took off his shoes and walked along the hallway. Akashi house was big, it's like a mansion, but it just didn't have a second floor. It only have one floor, but it was big. It was a Modern style house mixed with a little bit of Japanese's style, especially the landscape. As soon as he reached the west hallway, he turned to the left and walked about ten steps and turned to the right, and he had already reached Akashi's room. He pushed down the door's knob using his elbow and pushed the door opened. He walked towards the study desk in the corner of the room and put down the other's bag on the seat, and proceed towards the king's size bed. He bent down and slowly put down the red hair on the soft heard the other whined softly.

He leaned away and looked at the figure on the bed. The other's face really was red and he was sweating a lot. He sighed. "Idiot, why did you even hide it from me." He sat down beside his lover and stroked his hair. It was soft and fluffy, _"Did he just shampooed his hair?"_ and then he realized something, and he can't help but to smiled. "Ah.. your hair starting to grow longer.." He said as he take a few strands and hold it in between his forefinger and middle finger, pulled it to the front and it reached to his eyebrows. "Yup, definitely longer." He chuckled. _"Does that mean I can see the Teiko's Akashi?"_

Just then, the figure move a bit. He opened his eyes and look at his right side. "What are you laughing at, Kouki?"

"E-eh? Akashi-san? You awake?"

"Yes."

"How long you-"

"Just part where you pull my hair."

"A-ah.. sorry." Furihata let go off Akashi's hair and apologized.

At this, Akashi smiled. He reached up his hand to hold onto his lover's. "Kouki, I'm cold. But I'm hot too, so I want to hold onto your hand, can I?" He look hopefully at the brunette.

"Yes, but not now."

"Em?"

"Since you're already awake, let's take a bath first." Furihata stood up, making the red hair's hand fall down on the mattress, as he walked towards the window and slide it open. He turned and moved towards the end of the bed, and stopped at his lover's legs. He pulled off the shoes and socks the other's wear and putted it down on the floor. He can see his lover curled up his feet, probably cold from the air outside hitting on his baby skin. Really, the other had a really soft skin. It almost on a par with a baby's, almost, but not. It has its own roughness.

"It's cold."

"I know, that's why. Let's go."

"No."

"Akashi.."

"But it's cold!" Akashi whined and buried his face into the pillow.

"If you don't want, I'll go back home right now." Furihata threatened him.

"..emm.."

"Akashi-"

"Just go then!"

"Fine." He walked out from the room and walked through the hallway, one after another until he bumped with Akashi's butler, whose on his way to Akashi's room with a tray. The old man looked at him with a wide eyes, questioning where did the boy wanted to go at this time.

"Furihata sama? where do you want to go? you still didn't take off your bag yet?"

"I'm going home first." The brunette smiled.

"Eh? but I thought-"

"Tell that to Seijuro, if he look for me."

Hearing that words, Akashi's butler know too well what actually the brunette boy meant. He smiled. "Ah... Akashi-sama being a kid again, is he?"

At this, Furihata just laughed as he nodded. "I'm just going outside. I want to make a call." He see the old man nodded. "Then, I'm going first." They both bowed their head a bit at each other, as it was the sign the end of the conversation. Really, if it was some new butler, they would be surprised that he bowed since he referred as 'sama', while they're just a servants. But Akashi's current butler already used to it, so it's not weird at all. And it's not weird to him too, as his parents taught him that all people in this whole world are the same. They're humans too, they deserved respect from one another. There's no such as just because they're different in rank, they have to be treated differently.

* * *

Akashi waited for about ten minutes, but his lover aren't coming back. This make he feel uneasy. And he felt cold too. He need his lover here. He began to tossed and tossed and tossed around on the bed, as he huffed angrily.

"Where is he?" He stopped tossed around and frowned. He plopped down his head on the pillow as he felt the tears started pooling inside of his eyes. He didn't get it why did he became too emotional when he had a fever today. This has never happened before. He guess maybe this started when he's started dating Kouki. He blinked the tears and it dropped on the white pillow case. "Kouki.." He sniffed. _"Did he really go?"_

_***KNOCK*KNOCK***_

His face brightened up at the sound. His ears perked up as he turned to looked at the door. "Kouki?"

"Akashi sama, it's me."

Instantly he groaned in despaired. He dropped back his head onto the pillow, before he mumbled a 'come in'. The old butler brought the medicines, a glass of water and a vanilla bun. He placed it on the bedside table.

"Akashi sama, please take this medicines first. The maids and I are preparing a dinner, and it will be served in another an hour. Until then you can rest."

"Ehm."

"I'll excuse myself." The butler bowed before he disappeared behind the door and his footsteps gradually fade.

Again, Akashi still waited for the brunette to come into his room, but only to see no one walked through the door for about 20 minutes. He decided, he wanted to go out and checked whether the other really already gone home or not. He sat up and soon enough, he regretted it. He thought that his fever already gone down for a bit, as he didn't feel that tired anymore. But instead, the dizziness became worse. He just sat up, and his head already was throbbing painfully. He groaned. But he need to, he need his lover. So, he stand up, wobbled over to the wall nearby, supporting himself as he walked out slowly from his room. At this time that he cursed on why in the world this house is so big. Hallway by hallway and finally he reached at the kitchen. He saw his butler are stirring up what he guess probably some soup in the pot. He cleared his throat, and that managed to catch the old man's attention as well as the maids whose was helping him.

"Akashi sama? what are you doing here?" The old butler eyes widen as he started to move towards Akashi, before asking the maid nearby to take his place.

Seeing this, Akashi lifted up his hand, ordering him to stop right where he was. He looked to the right and left, but he didn't saw the brunette. He looked back at the old man. "Where's Kouki?"

"Furihata sama? didn't he already gone home?"

"What?" He was taken by surprised at this as he suddenly turned sad. His heart hurt. "So.. you really left me.?"

"You didn't know? but he said he already told you, Akashi sama."

"Ah... I... see." He cleared up his throat once again. "I'll be in my room." He said as he turned around to retreat back to his room. He can't, he felt like he wanted to cried. It just so sudden. He didn't meant that when he said go at the brunette. Just then, as he was about to walked, he heard a familiar voice-

"It's cold outside. Guess the autumn night really is chilly. " Furihata rubbed both his arms, intended to warm it up.

"K-Kouki?" Akashi choked as he saw the figure standing in front of the sliding door that lead to the back garden.

"Oh... what are you doing out here, Seijurou?" The brunette asked as thought as there was nothing happened before as he continued to warmed himself up.

"You..." There was a dark aura came out from behind the red hair's as he started to approached his lover. All the maid shrieked and fear on what would happen towards the brunette. Akashi Seijuro was not a nice person when he emitted that aura. He could killed anyone with that look, especially if he has his scissors with him.

"Er, Akashi sama..." One of the maid tried to reasoned with the head of the house. She looked at where the old butler are and he just shook his head.

"Kou-ki.."

"Ooji-san!" Two of the maids raised their voice, telling the old butler to stop their master.

"Come here." Furihata said at his lover as he opened his arms, inviting the other's to crash into his embrace. And soon enough after 25 steps the other take, he buried himself in his arms. He just smiled at this.

"I... really hate you."Akashi brought up his hands and wrapped around the brunette's waist. He nuzzled his face on the crook of other's neck.

All maids there was utterly shocked at the sight in front of them, except for the old man whose just sighed and shook his head at this. Their mouth opened agape, as it can fitted a whole apple in it. They stuttered as there was no words coming out from their mouth. Furihata just chuckled as he brought up his hands to patted his lover on the back and his head. Akashi wouldn't admitted it, but he like it when Furihata pet him on the head.

"So, does this mean you want to take a bath?"

He nodded, and whispered softly, only for both of them to hear it. _"Only if you come in too.."_ His face was feverish red as he panted a hot breath.

If Furihata was drinking water, it would definitely spluttered all over the floor. He blushed at the seductive words and the expression his lover make. He didn't not expected this at all. But then, he can't helped but to smirk a bit. He didn't said that Akashi would take it alone, so it was kind of that expected-but-not-expected-it-would-really-happened. "Fine." He unwrapped and dropped his arms only to carried his lover, one hand on his back while the other one behind the knees.

Akashi smiled softly at this gestures. He leaned his head on his lover's neck and nuzzled closer. "Ahh...Kouki is cold." Just as he wanted to closed his eyes, to enjoyed the moment, his eyes snapped open and he straighten his back by circling one of his arm around the other's neck."Wait," He said and the brunette stopped on his track. He glared at the 7 maids in the kitchen,as well as his old butler, again, his dark aura appeared behind him and the atmosphere become tense. "You didn't see anything. Forget that you even are here. Understand?"

"Y-YES AKASHI SAMA! WE WILL!" All answered him in unison.

"And.. when the dinner already finished, you can leave this house. I expected it to be in another 30 minutes."

"Y-YES AKASHI SAMA!"

"I really meant EVERYONE."

"Y-YES!"

* * *

"What was that for?"

"Shut up.." Akashi pouted, his arms crossed over his chest.

Furihata chuckled at this behavior. He walked into his lover's room that his lover purposely didn't closed the door as he would be out just for a few minutes, and proceed to the bathroom with the help from Akashi to opened the door. He put down the feverish boy on top of the sink's counter. "Wait for a minute-"

"Where do you want to go?" Akashi grabbed the brunette's shirt.

"Locked the door?"

"Ah..y-yeah.."

Furihata chuckled once again as he disappeared to the bedroom and close the door, as well as locked it, before he appeared back in the bathroom. "Now, let's take off your clothes." He shred the red hair's clothes and leave him naked as he walked to the bath tub and open both of the tap water, cold and hot. It would not be good to bath in hot water since the other's temperature is high and it would not be able to helped to dropped the temperature even a bit, and it would be bad too if the water is cold because the boy would caught a cold easily. So, lukewarm is a better option. "Akashi, I'll get your bath ready. It's gonna be lukewarm, okay?"

"Kouki,it's cold.."

"I'm sorry, I should not let you sit on the counter top." He said and walked back to where his lover at. "Let's move to-" His words been cut off as there was a soft lips pressed against his own. His eyes widen and he blushed furiously at this. He pulled away and touched his lips. "A-Akashi-san?"

"Kouki,I want you.."Akashi looked at his lover with almost desperately, as his tears appeared on the corner of his eyes. He can't helped it, the fever is making him acted like this.

"B-but you have a fever, Seijuro.!"

"..p-please?"

Furihata cursed. _"Damn that cute face he's making..."_ He bit on his lower lips, battling with his minds on what should he do in this situation.

"Kouki.."

"F-fine,b-but not all the way. Okay?"

Akashi just nodded. He knew that if he asked for more, the other won't do it either way, so he agreed with it. He grabbed on the brunette shirt and pulled him closed. He kissed his lover's on the lips as hard as he could in that condition. He can feel the other's hands on his waist, pulling him closer and started kissing him as eager as he was. He can't helped but to moaned when his member being squished in between their bodies. "Nggh, K-Kouki!" He brought his arms up and circled it around the other's neck.

"Seijuro, low down a bit your moan. Do you want them to hear it?"

"N-no.."

"Then-"

"B-but I can't help it!"

They both pulled away,both of them are panting hard. Furihata walked towards the bath tub and turn off the tap because he think this would take a while, and he don't want the water to spilled out, before he returned back to his lover's whose had opened his thighs, welcoming him. They kissed again, for about 5 minutes before he pulled away again as he asked for the other to turned around.

"B-but I-I want to look at you.."

He bit his lower lips a bit, before he think of an idea. "We can still do that. Come on, turn around."

Akashi complied and turned around. He had to brought his knees up since his legs can't possibly straighten when there was a wall in front. Just then his eyes widen as he felt there was a hand under his thighs and carried him a bit to the left, and put him down on the 5cm counter's top available, in front of the sink, in front of the mirror. Instantly he blushed at this position. It was a bit uncomfortable as he had to spread his thighs, so it does not go into the sink, instead on the counter's top. "K-Kouki, i-it's a bit-"

"Didn't you said you want to look at me?"

He gulped and nodded.

"Then, we gonna do this way."

"It's okay, I'm on your back. I'm gonna hold you so that you won't fall down."

"Okay.."

Furihata let out a shaky breath before he gulped. "I-I'm going to s-start now.."

"Y-yeah.."

He looked the red hair nodded through the mirror. He moved his hand towards the other's inner thighs and squeezed it, which earned him a sultry moaned. He stimulated the area near his lover's entrance, making a pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock. He heard a short loud gasped as the other moaned faster to him. It's bad,he didn't have a lube with him. But he know, Akashi can withstand it even if there was no lube. And so, he circled his forefinger around the entrance before he pushed it inside the pink hole. It was even embarrassed when he can see it through the mirror, the hole twitched when he circled around it._"Ahh...it's hot inside of him.."_

"K-Kouki..i-it's hurt! " Akashi gasped, his eyes closed. Ah, this fever make him even more sensitive than he was already are. His trembled hands reached up and hold onto the brunette's arms.

"Seijuro, open your eyes." Furihata whispered to his lover's right ear as he probed deeper inside.

"Nggh, hah-! i-it's hurt..!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. He tighten his holds on his lover's arms.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Seijuro."

Akashi opened his eyes slowly and looked at the mirror. He can see their reflection in the mirror and he surely can't passed the look on his own face right now. It was so lewd that he can't even admitted to his own self that it was him. He can felt the finger inside of him keep thrusting faster and faster and soon there was two fingers inside of him. He gasped and moaned as he keep thrashing his head side to side as the fingers hit on his prostate again and again. "K-Kouki.. nggh.. ah!"

"Shh, you don't want them to hear, isn't?"

"T-there! f-faster!h- agnh!hah- harder!"

Furihata complied as he trusted his fingers faster and harder at the bundle of nerves. He observed his lover's face and he felt his own member hardened. But he had to hold it back, his lover have a fever right now. So, the only thing he did to suppressed his needs was planting his teeth inside of his lover's neck, marked him as his own, leaving hickey all over it. His lover keep on moaned and gasped and his cock was red and it was slightly bigger than before. He brought up his other free hand and stroked the other's cock.

"K-Kouki! Nggh, n-no! s-stop!" Akashi said as he dropped his left hand only to gripped on hand that was stroking him. "I-I'm going to come!" He tried to muffled his moans, but of course it didn't quite successful.

"Then come.."

"N-no!agg..nnh..!hah-!ahhh!" Eventually he come into the brunette's hand and some of it spurt onto the mirror. He panted, as he tried to regained his breath back and he can see his cum trickled down the mirror, as well as his tears. The fingers pulled out from him, make him feel the sudden coldness in his inside. He then felt his been lifted up to the right side a bit, where's there's a bigger space for him to sit on the counter's top. "K-Kou-" Just even before he managed to say his lover's name, he was been turned around to face the other's. He raised his eyebrows in confused.

"Ah..s-sorry. I guess I really w-want to see your face too.."

"E-eh? K-Kou-!" His eyes widen as felt his thighs being spread and pushed forward, as two fingers shoved inside back into his hole. He yelped and automatically wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. "K-kou-Kouki!" He felt the fingers moved vigorously as it hitting on his prostate dead on. At this time, his head can't even think straight anymore. The dizziness he still got from his fever plus with the pleasure he get right now is really intense. It was making his head even more ache that it already is. "S-stop! I-I can't take it anymore! I-I just came!"

"S-sorry.."

"Ahhh!I-I'm coming!" He shut his eyes tightly as he came for the second time. He panted hard, tried his best to breathe properly back.

"S-Seijuro? A-are you okay?"

"I-I'm tired,K-Kouki.. and I'm cold too.." He leaned into those warm embrace and nuzzled on it just like that, he fall asleep.

* * *

Hours already passed at it's already 11:56 pm. There was practically no one in the house when they head to the kitchen for their dinner at 10:15 pm. Indeed, Akashi really chased out everyone from this mansion. And now, there was only Akashi and Furihata in the house, but they are in Akashi's room once again after they ate their dinner. It can't be helped, since Akashi kept on complained that he's cold. So here they are, lying on the bed and cuddled close together, with one of Furihata's arm under Akashi's neck and another one wrapped around the small and slim waist while one of Akashi's hand gripped his lover's front shirt and the other one wrapped around the brunette's upper body.

"Do you already take the medicine, Seijuro?"

"Ehmm.."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes.. a bit.."

"That's good.."

"Ehmm..

"Hey, are you really that sleepy?"

"Emm.." Akashi nuzzled on the crook of Furihata's neck.

They stay quiet for awhile, before Akashi looked up and peck his lover's on the jaw, grabbing the other's attention. The brunette raised his eyebrows. "Where did you go when you said you're going home?"

"Ahhh, that.." Furihata smiled. "I was making a call."

"To who?"

"My parents and Kuroko."

"Tetsuya?" Somehow his tone changed. "Why are you calling Tetsuya?"

Being his lover for almost half a year, Furihata know too well that kind of tone. He just chuckled at this 'kid Akashi' behaviour. He leaned down and peck his lover on the nose. "I just inform him that I won't be attending school tomorrow, that's all. You don't have to be so jealous."

"Shut up." Akashi huffed and buried his face deeper.

Again, it was silence. But then again, it was not for that long.

"Hey Seijuro, have you been skipping your meals?" Furihata asked as he squeezed the red hair's waist and he can saw the other blushed. He know why though, he was sensitive there.

"A few times.."

He sighed. "You should not neglected your meals, it's not good for you."

"I'll try.."

"Good.."

"Emm.."

...

..

"Let's sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy.."

They both closed their eyes, as the night's breeze entered passed through the window. Furihata had left it open just a little bit purposely so that the air can circulated in the room.

"Hey Seijuro, don't cut your hair okay? I want to see the Teiko's Akashi Seijuro too."

"Hmmm.."

"Please?"

"What would you give me in return?"

"What do you want?"

_"You."_ Akashi smiled softly, but hewould never said that to his lover. He hummed. "Let's just sleep, Kouki. Good night."

"Seijuro ~"

"..."

"Fine, good night." 

* * *

A/N: So, here the second and the last for this fic! How is it? is it okay? I hope you like it! and thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! do leave some reviews again!xP! Please?~ And again, sorry for my poor english. And the ending... I don't know how to end it, actually..I'm sorry. 'till then, bye bye! ^^


End file.
